


Riling Up the Lion

by allthehearteyes



Series: Savory & Sweet [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex tops, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Mild Biting, Penetration, Sweet/Hot, Telekinesis, playfulness, porn with little plot, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Alex teases Michael...and takes charge (read: tops!).





	Riling Up the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I adore these two, and I see them as a couple that laughs, and plays, and has fiery hawt sex! I mean, who wouldn't want that? Lol. My hope is to show the breadth of their love. 
> 
> Thank you to caitlesshea and Iresposts. 😘
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️

They’re naked on the bed, lying on their left sides, with Alex behind Michael. Alex is clutching Michael’s hip with one hand, as he gently nips at Michael’s shoulder.

“Are you ready?” Alex murmurs against warm skin.

“Fuck yes! You’ve been teasing me all day.” Michael’s response is grumpy and breathless.

Alex smiles. He _has_ been teasing Michael all day. At every turn palming him through his pants, nuzzling his neck, whispering filthy promises in his ear. Each time Michael reacted Alex pulled back, biting at his own bottom lip and gazing at those golden eyes. Alex would just blow a kiss or give a wink and walk away. More than once that day he’d heard Michael mutter, “What the fuck?” or “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Alex knew exactly what he was doing. Riling up the lion.

Alex was pleased when Michael made it clear he’d had enough.

“Are you gonna stop messing around and fuck me, Manes?” Michael sounded impatient and it turned Alex on. He knew it turned them _both_ on.

“Get your clothes off. Get on the bed.” Alex used the clear clipped tone that Michael loved to hear.

Michael immediately followed orders.

Now they’re skin to skin, Alex’s hard heavy length pressed to the curve of Michael’s ass.

Alex is always extremely aroused by a sexually-frustrated Michael. It’s part of their play. Pushing and pulling. They do so enjoy their game, knowing they’ll both win in the end.

Alex moves his hand from Michael’s hip to Michael’s cock. Fisting it tightly as he slides his palm up and down. Michael groans. He reaches back to grab Alex’s hair, pulling him closer. Michael’s hips rock with each stroke. Alex runs his thumb up and over the tip, feeling Michael’s precum as he rubs in a circular motion.

“Feels so good.” Michael’s breath is already labored.

Alex is kissing and licking Michael’s neck and behind his ear. He can feel and see Michael’s pleasure, as goosebumps rise all over his body. He’s pumping his hand and loving the feel of Michael’s smooth hard flesh.

“More.”

Alex bites down lightly on Michael’s earlobe and reluctantly releases his grip. He reaches back for the lube and slicks two fingers. He kisses Michael’s shoulder.

“You sure you’re ready?”

“P-please.” Michael’s voice shamelessly wanton.

“You’ve been so good. How can I resist?” Alex whispers. He begins running his fingers up and down the crease of Michael’s ass.

_Fucking perfect._

Michael immediately bends his knee, giving Alex more access. _Good man._ Alex feels Michael’s taut entrance and presses in, keeping his movements slow and steady.

“ _More_ ,” Michael moans, as he tilts his hips back.

“Yes.” He can deny Michael nothing.

Alex pushes his finger all the way in, slowly gliding back and forth. And back again. He replaces one with two. Michael pulls on Alex’s hair, his breaths heavy. Alex loves seeing Michael like this. On edge. Needy. Wanting.

Alex works his fingers faster, trying to ready Michael. Stretching him. Caressing him. Seeking and finding that sensitive bundle of nerves. Michael grunts and starts to tremble as Alex continues to stimulate him.

 _He’s so damn beautiful_.

Alex feels Michael release the hold on his hair to grab onto the sheet in front of him.

“Need you. _Now_.” Michael’s voice sounds raw and strained.

“Anything for you, love.”

Alex finds the lube again and strokes his cock. Left hand braced on Michael’s shoulder, he uses his other hand to line himself up. He presses the head of his cock forward, working hard to go slow as he breaches the tight ring of muscles.

_Want him so much._

Alex moves his hand back to Michael’s hip, squeezing as he seeks more of that decadent heat. He’s finally seated fully inside.

_Feels like nothing else._

They’re both sweating and shivering from the anticipation.

Michael rocks his hips and Alex starts to move. Pulling back, almost out, and pushing in. Again, and again. Increasing the rhythm. Thrusting, occasionally grinding against Michael’s perfect ass.

_So good. He feels so good._

They’re both moaning and writhing.

Alex shifts up and forward, finding Michael’s sweet spot again. Michael reaches back and clutches Alex’s thigh.

_I’m losing control._

Alex digs his fingers into Michael’s hip as he moves harder, faster going deeper.

_He feels so fucking good!_

There will likely be crescent shaped marks and fingertip bruises left behind on Michael’s skin. He knows Michael won’t care, plus Alex will get to kiss and soothe them later.

“ _Alex_ , I’m close! Don’t stop. Right there.” Michael pants.

Alex has no intention of stopping, as he continues to fuck Michael in just the right way.

“I’m so hot for you, baby. So hard. You’re so good. Tight. You feel amazing.” Between labored breaths, Alex says the words Michael needs to hear to fully let go. Words of praise and love.

Alex feels the bed lift off the floor, as Michael slips the reins of his telekinesis, fully lost in their lust.

Alex fucks harder. Holds on tighter. Pushing his love’s body to its limit. He feels Michael tense right before he comes. Alex is aware Michael doesn’t often come hands free, but all the teasing and the constant stimulation today is obviously enough to tip him over the edge. Michael yells out Alex’s name as he shakes and shudders through to the end.

Michael’s tight heat squeezing him is too much for Alex to take.

“ _Michael!!_ Fuck! The way you feel-“ Alex’s words fade away as he’s overwhelmed by the sensations suffusing his body.

_Too much. It’s too much. I can’t hold back anymore!_

Alex thrusts deep, to the hilt, as he chases his release. Somehow moving faster. Harder. Almost frantic. His body slick with sweat, cock throbbing, his orgasm rips through him. He feels a sharp spike of pleasure so strong it’s nearly painful. Alex bites down hard on salty skin, digging his teeth into Michael’s shoulder, as aftershocks roll through him.

They’re panting, gasping for air when the bed hits the floor with a _thwunk!_ Breathless laughs escape them both.  

Carefully, Alex pulls out, as they both hiss a little. He wraps his arm around Michael who immediately flips over so they’re face-to-face. They come together for a kiss. Their mouths and tongues meeting. Somehow still passionate and fierce, despite their exhaustion and recent exertion.

They intertwine their legs, as their arms rest across one another’s bodies. Alex pulls back a little, gaze locked with Michael’s honey colored eyes.

“I love you,” Alex whispers.

“I love you,” Michael whispers back, giving a lopsided grin.

They stay like that for long moments. Eventually Michael gets up to clean himself off. He comes back with a wet washcloth for Alex and two bottles of water.

“I thought we might need to hydrate before the next round.”

“Next round? Guerin, you’re gonna kill me,” Alex says in a fake-scandalized tone.

He wipes himself with the washcloth and drops it on the floor, as Michael gets back in the bed. They both drink some water and then return to their previous position of being face-to-face. Legs wound together, arms draped over the other’s body.

“Nah. You’re tough. Plus, this is your fault. You know what happens when you tease me. You’ve only yourself to blame.” Alex sighs and nods at Michael’s words.

“Such is life.” They both grin and kiss softly. Michael pulls the sheet up to their waists.

“Maybe a nap first though?” Michael blinks sleepy eyes.

“Definitely.”

“You left some good marks on my shoulder and hip, by the way. You know retribution is coming.” Michael gives a little smile-smirk.

“Bring it on, Guerin.”

“See you in an hour, Manes. Get yourself ready. You’re gonna need to be in top form.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

_This man… I’m so lucky to have him._

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Both knowing what they have together is rare and unique, that their love is a cosmic gift, written in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
